World Cup
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Fandom de futebol, eu não sabia muito bem como categorizar. Sim, o fandom é LOUCO! Atoron ser pecador. ;  Kaká&C.Ronaldo.
1. One

_**When I say I love sometimes those words don't explain**_

_(Quando eu digo que te amo, as palavras não explicam)_

_**So much you do for me**_

_(O quanto você significa pra mim)_

_**Can't picture a day without your face**_

_(Não consigo imaginar um dia sem você)_

Não tinha mais a menor condição de continuar se falando em Copa do Mundo. O português, melhor do mundo, com nome de craque brasileiro, não suportava nem mais ligar a televisão. Portugal, Brasil, Argentina... O favoritismo estava em baixa naquela edição do evento que mobilizava os quatro cantos do mundo.

O capitão da seleção de Portugal estava sozinho na casa enorme que tinha acabado de comprar em Madri. Ele estava no jardim, andando em círculos sem nenhum propósito ao redor da piscina impecavelmente cuidada, assim como o resto do local.

Estava triste? Estava. Que mais um jogador poderia querer? Estava há um bom tempo no auge da carreira, porém, a parte ruim disso era justamente a cobrança que se tinha em cima dele. E realmente ele não tinha feito seu melhor durante o mundial... Ou melhor, não tinha feito nada do que esperavam que ele fizesse.

De nada adiantava também ficar procurando culpados ou razões para suas próprias falhas. Nessas horas é que ele agradecia por passar por aquilo apenas de quatro em quatro anos.

Um som familiar. Um bip no celular.

"_Não está trancado em casa tentando voltar no tempo né? Vi a foto no twitter, deu até saudades... Kaká."_

Ele leu a mensagem de texto mais de uma vez. Um sorriso de canto. Um suspiro.

Pelo menos ele tinha o Ricardo. Colega de time e amigo de tanto tempo. Amigo esse que ele bem que gostaria que fosse muito mais que isso. Dizer isso a ele? Jamais, que absurdo! Kaká era evangélico, casado, com um filho pequeno...

Ótimo, agora além de ter jogado mal e perdido a chance de ir pra uma final de Copa do Mundo, ele também tinha acabado de lembrar que o grande amor da sua vida era mais platônico que os shakespearianos.

Que bela _merda_ era ser Cristiano Ronaldo.

Ele suspirou frustrado e entrou de volta em casa. Novamente o bip do celular.

"_Você sempre responde. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

Realmente ele de se imaginar que Kaká estranhasse a falta de resposta. Cristiano nunca deixava de responder ao colega. Mesmo que fosse um "não posso agora, daqui a pouco conversamos", mas a ausência total de respostas era raro. "Estou bem. Não tinha visto sua mensagem. Saudades também." A resposta foi simples e deixou transparecer exatamente o quão "bem" estava o português. Até mentindo pro melhor amigo agora ele estava.

Ele jogou-se no sofá e sentiu frio. Aquela casa era fria, aquele país era frio. De clima, de pessoas. Talvez fosse ele que estivesse vivendo naquele inferno astral de lamentações que eram total e completamente inúteis.

Ele pegou o celular de volta de dentro do bolso do jeans e dessa vez não haveria resposta do brasileiro. Ele sabia que não. No fundo tinha certeza que Kaká percebeu certo mau humor na mensagem que mandou a ele em resposta e agora não iria retribuir. Seu coração ficou menor dentro do peito.

Ele procurou na agenda um número de telefone de outro amigo. Brasileiro também inclusive. Farrista nato, mas que andava conciliando isso com o bom futebol.

- Acredite ou não, estava pensando em te ligar. - O quase xará, Ronaldinho Gaúcho, parecia extremamente animado do outro lado da linha, mas parecia fazer algum esforço para não demonstrar.

- Só quero sair... Está em algum lugar agora? - Ele não conseguiu esconder o desânimo.

- Estamos na casa do Alexandre... A nova. Sabe onde fica? - O ex-ídolo do Barcelona entendeu perfeitamente do que Cristiano estava precisando.

- Sim. - Ele respondeu levantando-se do sofá e já pegando as chaves do carro em cima de um balcão de vidro enquanto saía da sala. - Estou saindo de casa agora.

Ele despediu-se rapidamente de Ronaldo e logo estava dentro do carro rumo à casa do recém-separado Alexandre Pato. A casa nova do jogador ficava praticamente no bairro oposto à casa de Cristiano, ele levaria um tempo pra chegar lá, principalmente se ainda tivesse que desviar de jornalistas e paparazzis correndo atrás dele com seus microfones e câmeras ensandecidos.

_**I'm always seen a Kodak moment when you're next to me**_

_(Eu vivo um 'momento kodak' quando você está perto de mim)_

_**Sometimes boy I can't breathe**_

_(Às vezes, garoto, eu não consigo respirar)_

_**Boy swear you'll never leave**_

(Garoto, jure que nunca vai me deixar)

**C&K**

O moreno alto, dono de um corpo digno de Apolo, não tirava os olhos do filho que ninava nos braços. Na penumbra do quarto infantil e aconchegante decorado pela mãe dedicada que era Caroline, Luca dormia tranquilamente, como se o mundo estivesse em perfeita paz.

- Você sabe que está acostumando mal esse menino. - A esposa do meio-campo do Real Madrid entrou no quarto sussurrando para não acordar o filho. - Depois ele vai querer colo e embalo pra dormir sempre!

- Não tem problema. - Ele respondeu sorrindo no mesmo tom. - Vou estar sempre aqui pra isso, se for o caso...

- Ah Ricardo isso é tão bonito na teoria! - A ex modelo brincou pegando o filho dos braços do marido.

Kaká observou ela colocar Luca carinhosamente na cama e cobrir o menino com um cobertor simples azul. Ele suspirou enquanto deixava o quarto com a esposa, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si dando uma última olhada no menino.

Ele abraçou Caroline e eles passaram pelo corredor da casa imensa em direção ao próprio quarto. Ele checou novamente o celular e mais uma vez leu a última mensagem de Cristiano. Não gostou do que leu e principalmente não gostou do que sentiu quando leu.

Chegou a ficar chateado com a frieza da resposta. Ok, não tinha como culpá-lo, afinal, os jogadores brasileiros estavam igualmente chateados com a eliminação da Copa, mas nem por isso significava o fim do mundo. Se fosse por isso, Kaká deveria estar muito mais chateado, afinal, Brasil ir bem se tratando de futebol é quase obrigação.

Ele sentia que apenas tinha que ficar em casa, mas não era bem o que ele queria fazer. Ultimamente ele sentia-se mal por querer ver e estar com Cristiano o tempo todo. Não sabia bem porque se sentia culpado por preferir a presença do português a da esposa. Quando passou até a ficar sem graça de dizer a ela que estava indo vê-lo, é que ele reparou que alguma coisa não estava certa e, por conta do desconforto, evitava aprofundar o pensamento em relação ao que aquilo vinha significando.

Ele respirou fundo enquanto a esposa começava a falar pelo quarto sobre algum assunto referente à casa que ele definitivamente não estava prestando atenção. Ela continuou falando enquanto entrou no banheiro e preparava um banho.

- Então, o que você acha? - Ela disse sorrindo esperando uma resposta do marido que estava em qualquer lugar menos ali.

Ele olhou pra ela completamente perdido e envergonhado por não ter ouvido sequer nenhuma palavra do que Caroline dissera. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu sem graça enquanto ela apenas franziu o cenho um pouco irritada.

- O que está acontecendo? - Ela perguntou ponderando a voz. - Desde que voltamos de Joanesburgo você tem estado perdido... - Ela continuou e ele pensou em começar a falar, mas ela o interrompeu antes da primeira palavra, como se adivinhasse o que ele diria. - E não me venha com futebol, Ricardo.

Ela tentava permanecer calma, não eram o tipo de casal que brigava. Na verdade, eles nunca brigavam. Mas desde que mudaram-se para Madri, algumas vezes chegaram a iniciar discussões – nada sério, mas ainda discussões – apesar de sempre resolverem tudo muito facilmente.

- Desculpe, amor, de verdade. Eu realmente estava distraído. - Ele aproximou-se da morena segurando em seu rosto. - Estou prestando atenção agora...

Ela apenas suspirou pra se acalmar. Ainda estava chateada, mas era mais um daqueles momentos em que ela sabia que logo passaria e não tinha absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de se fazer uma tempestade. Kaká era um ótimo marido, estava cansado, ela preferiu acreditar

- Certo, não era nada de importante de qualquer forma. - Ela disse sorrindo de leve e segurando nas mãos do marido. - Estava falando sobre tapetes e cortinas... - Ela riu mais abertamente agora e ele também. - Desculpe chamar sua atenção por bobagens...

- Não, não... Você sabe que gosto quando pede minha opinião sobre isso. - Ele concluiu mostrando os dentes bonitos. - Só estou um pouco preocupado com Cristiano...

- Com Cristiano? - Ela estranhou a colocação. - E por que? Ele não está bem?

- Ah... Ele tem agido estranho desde que voltamos da África. - Kaká suspirou ao lembrar-se que aquela mensagem de texto não era a primeira demonstração de frieza do português. - Ele... tem estado sorridente para as câmeras e... mas eu sei que tem algo errado.

- Ele deve estar chateado pela Copa, amor, nada mais. - Caroline sorriu despreocupada acariciando de leve o peito do jogador e seguindo de volta para o banheiro.

- É, deve ser. - Ele respondeu incerto e, mais uma vez checou o celular. Nada. Nenhuma mensagem ao menos para se desculpar pela anterior.

- Vou aproveitar pra tomar um banho enquanto Luca está dormindo... - Ela falou da porta para Ricardo que, novamente se perdia em pensamentos. - Você... quer vir? - Ela sorriu para o marido num tom convidativo.

- Ahn... - Ele sorriu sem graça. Ele realmente estava a ponto de dispensar um banho com a esposa para ir atrás do jogador português. - Eu acho que vou ver como... ele está. - É, foi exatamente o que ele fez.

- Ok. - Ela franziu o cenho olhando para o marido um pouco surpresa, mas sorriu. - Então... até mais tarde? - Ela sorriu mais abertamente enquanto ele praticamente queria sair correndo do quarto.

- Claro. - Ele abriu um sorriso relativamente forçado e saiu do quarto pensando em que diabos ele estava fazendo ultimamente.

A forma como ele vinha agindo não estava fazendo muito sentido pra ele e nem estava de acordo com quem ele era, nem mesmo pra si mesmo. Ele pegou o celular e, pela discagem automática, ligou para Cristiano Ronaldo.

Chamou várias vezes. Ele não atendeu. Kaká desceu até a garagem e entrou no carro. A cada toque de chamada da ligação que Cristiano não atendia, mais pressa o brasileiro tinha. Ele começou a ficar apreensivo, preocupado. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando relaxar, mas não estava funcionando.

Outra vez ligando.

E nada.

- Que droga, Cristiano. - Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto manobrava o carro pra fora da garagem.

**C&K**

- Eu no fundo estava torcendo contra. - Alexandre Pato estava visivelmente alcoolizado. - Foda-se, sério...

- Inveja porque não estava lá? - Cristiano Ronaldo também estava no mesmo nível etílico. Ou talvez um pouco pior.

A casa do ex-marido de Steffany Britto não era tão grande quanto a que tinha ficado com a ex-esposa, mas ainda assim era grande o suficiente. Vários jogadores, amigos de clubes e ex-clubes de Pato faziam uma festa relativamente animada apesar de não estarem em grande número.

Garrafas e garrafas de bebidas jogadas pelo chão, Cristiano e Pato atirados em um dos sofás conversando coisas que nem eles mais sabiam direito do que se tratava, rindo e cantando algumas músicas de pagode que Gaúcho e outros jogadores cantavam numa rodinha de instrumentos numa outra parte da sala.

- Não vamos sair? Qual é, vamos sair! - Pato dizia tentando-se levantar do sofá, mas sem sucesso. Não conseguia ficar em pé e logo bambeou as pernas e caiu de volta rindo desenfreadamente em seguida. Cristiano o acompanhou no riso, é claro.

- É, vamos sair! - O português repetiu, meio que imitando Alexandre. - Vamos pra uma boate.

- Claro. Para estarmos todos em jornais e tabloides amanhã... - Xabi Alonso, com seu espanhol derrapando no português já, largou uma garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesinha de centro. - Acho que não, obrigado. - Ele concluiu rindo.

- _Tu eres __un hijo__ del puta, Alonso!_ - Cristiano Ronaldo riu de si mesmo e de seu espanhol ligeiramente aportuguesado. - Ninguém te convidou. - Ele terminou a frase rindo e um pouco sonolento.

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum. - Foi a vez de Raúl, outro jogador do Real Madrid se manifestar. - E, sinceramente, Ronaldo... Acho que chega de beber, não é? - Ele disse calmamente tentando ajudar o colega de time a levantar-se do sofá.

Apesar de certos protestos de Cristiano, ele levantou e imediatamente passou o braço em volta do ombro de Raúl. Ele definitivamente não conseguia andar sozinho.

- Casillas... - Xabi Alonso chamou pelo goleiro colega de time. - Você está indo embora, não é? - O meio-campo espanhol gritou de longe e o conterrâneo sinalizou que sim com a cabeça. Ao que parecia, eram os dois únicos sóbrios. - Leva o Cristiano... Ele não está em condições nenhuma de dirigir.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa! - O jogador português respondeu seguido de alguns palavrões em espanhol enquanto Raúl ajudava o goleiro a segurar Cristiano.

Casillas, dono de uma paciência invejável, carregava praticamente Cristiano Ronaldo que, agora, deitava no ombro do goleiro e estava claramente fora de si. Eles andaram pela saída da casa, já estava bem escuro e tarde. Certamente o português não se lembraria como chegou em casa e muito menos contabilizar o quanto bebeu. Só sabia que tinha sido muito.

- Ei, Casillas... - Ele começou, sussurrando sonolento no ouvido do goleiro. - Não me leve pra casa...

- Sim, Cris, nós vamos pra casa. - Casillas dizia achando até graça de ver o artilheiro naquelas condições. Não que fosse a primeira vez.

- _Nós?_ - Cristiano deu ênfase, insinuador, óbvio. - Você vem comigo, Iker? - Ele riu falando ainda mais perto do ouvido do outro.

Iker Casillas apenas suspirou. Já também estava acostumado com a fama e o jeito "excessivamente afetuoso" de Cristiano para com os colegas de time. Os olhares e as "brincadeiras". Ele não respondeu, apenas riu e abriu a porta do carona do próprio carro e, com cuidado, colocou o companheiro de time.

- Iker... - O português o segurou pelo braço impedindo o goleiro de fechar a porta. - Não quero ir pra casa... Não quero ir pra lá ficar sozinho... - Ele concluiu a frase, típico comportamento de quem bebeu demais a euforia estava passando.

- Cris, você está bêbado, certo? - Casillas, com jeito e compreensivo, tirou as mãos de Cristiano de cima dele e tentava explicar a ele o que estava acontecendo. - Você precisa dormir agora, está bem? Amanhã vai se sentir melhor...

- Não, não Iker... - O português insistiu, segurando novamente nos braços do goleiro. - Não... Por favor, não quero ficar sozinho... - Cristiano estava a ponto de chorar ali mesmo e, é claro que mesmo sabendo que isso era causado pelo excesso de bebida, Casillas não conseguiu deixar de se sensibilizar.

- O que quer que eu faça, Cristiano? - O espanhol perguntou preocupado.

- Ei, Casillas. - Uma voz saindo praticamente do nada, mostrou a figura de um Kaká um pouco impaciente em frente a casa de Alexandre Pato. - Deixa ele comigo.

- Como está? - Iker cumprimentou Kaká com um aperto de mão cordial. - Eu estava levando ele pra casa porque... bem... - Realmente Iker Casillas não precisava explicar.

- Tudo bem, eu levo. - Kaká disse encarando um Cristiano Ronaldo extremamente confuso. - Boa noite, Iker.

Ele despediu-se rapidamente do goleiro e passou o braço de Cristiano Ronaldo em torno do seu e agora praticamente o arrastava para o carro.

Ele queria poder dar uma bronca, primeiro pelo português não atender o celular e, segundo, por estar naquele estado. Mas não ia adiantar de qualquer forma, afinal, Cristiano estava alcoolizado demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que Kaká dissesse.

Aquele silêncio perturbador e Cristiano tentava, de todas as formas, andar sozinho. Algumas vezes durante o caminho, tentou se desvencilhar de Ricardo, se sucesso. Quando estavam se aproximando do carro do brasileiro, Cristiano fez um certo esforço e se desfez do abraça de Kaká e apoiou-se no capô do carro.

Ele equilibrou-se e Kaká apenas o observou girando as chaves do carro entre os dedos. Ele olhou o português naquele estado e não sabia nem por onde começar a falar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Kaká quebrou o silêncio.

- Me divertindo? - O português respondeu sem encarar o outro. - Você devia tentar de vez em quando...

- Estou bem, obrigado. - Ricardo disse num tom completamente reprovador ao dar uma boa olhada no estado do jogador à sua frente.

- Não olhe pra mim desse jeito. - Cristiano ficou sério e, mesmo sem olhar para Kaká, podia sentir perfeitamente a forma como o outro olhava pra ele.

- De que jeito, Cris? - Kaká, calmo como era, tentou se aproximar, mas Cristiano prontamente o repeliu.

- Desse jeito aí... como está fazendo agora... - Pela primeira vez na noite os olhos de Cristiano encontraram os do brasileiro. - Como se fosse melhor do que eu...

- O que? - Kaká chegou a segurar o riso. - De que está falando, Cris? Desde quando eu olho pra você desse jeito?

Cristiano assumiu feições debochadas. Sim, ele estava completamente bêbado, mas contraditoriamente, era o estado perfeito para as pessoas se desfazerem da libido. Ele talvez não lembrasse de nada daquilo, mas significou muito. Ele deixou que Kaká se aproximasse agora, já que o atacante voltou a fazê-lo mais devagar, como se pedisse permissão para tocá-lo no rosto.

- Você e sua... - Cristiano fazia pausas entre a frase como se tentasse lembrar das palavras. - Família perfeita... seu futebol... perfeito...

- Cris...

- Seus amigos perfeitos... - Ele sentiu as mãos quentes de Ricardo o puxarem para um abraço. - Sua.. vida perfeita... - Ele se deixou abraçar no começo, mas logo voltou a repelir o amigo.

- Eu quero saber porque está desse jeito. - Kaká insistiu. - Eu sei que você gosta de fazer festa e beber de vez em quando... Com Iker, Alonso e Gaúcho mas... Você não de ficar nesse estado, Cristiano! - Ele bem que tentou não bronquear o amigo, mas não conseguiu evitar.

- A questão... - Cristiano deu as costas ao brasileiro. - Não é o que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui... - Ele virou-se novamente para Kaká – É o que _você_ está fazendo aqui...

- Alonso me ligou dizendo que você estava aqui e que tinha bebido demais... - Ricardo respondeu tentando manter a calma. - Agora, por favor, podemos ir embora?

- Podemos. - O português passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Mas eu não vou com você. - Cristiano concluiu e começou a andar, com certa dificuldade, até o próprio carro.

- Qual é seu problema? - Kaká agora estava ligeiramente irritado. O que era raro. Ele segurou Cristiano pelo braço impedindo o português de continuar andando. - Não é de hoje que você vem me tratando mal, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado!

- Por favor, Ricardo, vá embora. - Cristiano parecia sentir que o efeito da bebida estava passando. Ele sentia-se tonto.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. - O brasileiro foi firme. - E você vai vir comigo.

- Eu já disse que não vou! - O atacante português subiu relativamente o tom de voz. - Não percebe? Não quero te ter por perto... Não _posso_ te ter por perto...

- Meu Deus, Ronaldo, você está muito bêbado... - Kaká andou alguns passos na direção do outro e, praticamente na marra, fez ele entrar dentro do carro. Cristiano, apesar de vários protestos, acabou se rendendo.

_**My love will never change**_

_(Meu amor nunca vai mudar)_

_**It will always be this way**_

_(Vai sempre ser assim)_

_**We'll always be the same**_

_(Nós sempre seremos os mesmos)_

_**And they can't take that away**_

_(E eles não podem nos tirar isso)_

Kaká não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Há dias Cristiano agira estranho, como se não fosse ele mesmo. Fugindo, mentindo e com aquele humor do cão. E aparentemente, a culpa de tudo era de Kaká e sua 'vida perfeita.'

Que diabos aquele português queria dizer com tudo aquilo?

Kaká dirigia um pouco apreensivo pensando naquilo tudo. Certo, não que o nível etílico no sangue de Cristiano fosse baixo, mas Kaká viu demais nos olhos do português. Não era apenas conversa de quem havia bebido. Era quase um desabafo.

Cristiano dormiu o caminho inteiro. O brasileiro ligou para a esposa para avisar o que tinha acontecido e que ficaria com Cristiano durante a noite para cuidar dele. Ligou para Alonso para que guardasse o carro de Cristiano na casa de Pato mesmo. Por sorte, o português havia deixado as chaves lá.

Não que ele devesse ligar pro que Cristiano dissera, mas sim, aquilo o estava incomodando profundamente.

Ao chegarem na mansão do jogador português, Kaká ajudou novamente Cristiano a descer do carro. Ele estava um pouco melhor, e advertia o tempo todo que iria vomitar. Ricardo agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas que conhecia pelo português não ter sujado seu carro. Mal entraram em casa, e o atacante já correu para o banheiro.

Kaká não bebia. E esse tipo de situação sempre o fazia lembrar o porquê.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou batendo de leve na porta.

- Preciso. - O outro respondeu mal humorado.

- De que? - Ricardo passou a prestar atenção.

- Preciso que você vá embora! - Ele gritou de dentro do cômodo.

Kaká não deixou de sentir-se chateado. Mas não, não iria arredar o pé dali até que o amigo estivesse bem. Ele só estava bêbado, por isso dizia aquelas coisas horríveis, não é? Claro. O pensamento de Kaká era óbvio.

- Não, não vou. - Ele respondeu decidido e apenas ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

- Já estou bem. - O português respondeu e Kaká calculou que ele já estava embaixo no chuveiro. - Pode ir.

- Não, Ronaldo, pare de me mandar embora, eu não vou a lugar nenhum! - O brasileiro agora estava irritado. - Você me deve algumas explicações, pare de agir feito adolescente!

- Que explicações? Não posso sair pra beber? - O atacante português respondeu e Kaká revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Não é disso que estou falando, mas que droga Cristiano! - Ele gritou e ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado.

Silêncio.

Kaká apenas recostou-se na parede perto da porta enquanto sentia um nó gigante se formar em sua massa cefálica. Refez seus passos, voltou no tempo em lembranças, tentou lembrar de algo que teria feito a Cristiano que, de repente, ele poderia não ter gostado... Mas nada, nada lhe vinha à mente.

A porta do banheiro se abriu com certa violência revelando um Cristiano Ronaldo impaciente, molhado, apenas com uma toalha branca e torno da cintura. Ele passou pela porta deixando rastros no chão pelos pés molhados.

Kaká apenas o observou de onde estava. Não tinha certeza se deveria falar algo, a única certeza que ele tinha é que era extremamente perturbador olhar o português daquele jeito.

_**We can run away**_

_(Nós podemos fugir)_

_**Our love will lead the way**_

_(Nosso amor nos encontrará)_

_**So we'll just let them hate**_

_(Deixaremos que eles sintam inveja)_

_**Cause they can't stop us babe**_

_(Porque eles não podem nos parar, amor)_

- Cris... me... me desculpe. - Kaká começou ao mesmo tempo que desviava o olhar do português, que agora tirou a toalha da cintura e colocava uma boxer. Ricardo estava oficialmente nervoso.

- O que? - Cristiano percebeu, obviamente, que alguma coisa estava errada e, de repente começou a andar devagar na direção do brasileiro, que fingiu olhar distraído para um objeto de decoração qualquer do quarto do outro. - Está se desculpando pelo que?

- Eu não sei! - Kaká apressou-se em dizer. - Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa pra você estar agindo assim comigo então... - Cristiano estava perto demais e agora era impossível não olhar pra ele. Ele estava invadindo todo o espaço pessoal do brasileiro. - Eu não sei, me desculpe...

- Algum problema? - O português estava provocando. Parecia que queria confirmar algo e, sem que Kaká se desse conta, já não tinha pra onde fugir. Ele estava com Cristiano seminu à sua frente e recostado até o limite da parede.

O português olhava sério e profundamente nos olhos amendoados do outro que, definitivamente se pudesse, se tivesse espaço, sairia correndo. Ele não respondeu ao português, na verdade, parecia que havia esquecido como falar.

- Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu falei antes... - O português já estava sussurrando. - Não quis... dizer nada daquilo...

- Tudo bem. - Kaká tentou parecer natural, mas não conseguiu nem sorrir despretensiosamente. Ele respirou fundo e, como se recobrasse o controle de seu corpo, pôs as mãos gentilmente sobre os ombros do amigo, o afastando sutilmente em busca de algum espaço para se movimentar e sair dali. - Você estava bêbado e... - Ele parecia querer correr léguas do português. - Não estava falando sério, não é? Você sabe que minha vida de perfeita não tem nada...

- Ah não? - O português franziu o cenho e aproximou-se novamente de Kaká, só que dessa vez, não tão sutil.

- A vida de ninguém é perfeita, sempre temos problemas... - Ricardo respondeu e aquele nervosismo de ter o português mais uma vez invadindo seu espaço pessoal voltara.

Ronaldo procurou qualquer tipo de resistência por parte do outro, mas não foi bem isso que leu nos olhos dele. Medo? Insegurança talvez? Mas certamente o fato daquela conversa não estar fazendo sentido e o desconforto que ambos estavam sentindo na presença um do outro, certamente significava algo.

- O que eu fiz a você? - Quem sussurrava agora era Kaká. - Por que tem estado... distante? - O cheiro que vinha do corpo de Cristiano já estava começando a fazer o brasileiro não conseguir pensar direito. - Por que bebeu tanto esta noite? E quero a verdade, Cris...

O português sorriu de canto e, sem pensar muito, segurou com ambas as mãos o rosto do colega de time, ele percebeu que o outro parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Cristiano o puxou pra mais perto.

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu gosto quando você me chama de "Cris"... - O português sorriu de canto e Kaká, um pouco sem jeito e explicitamente contra a vontade, tirou as mãos do outro de cima de si, voltando a se afastar dele.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Ricardo deu as costas ao outro que agora tinha certeza que o melhor amigo estava, como ele, bastante confuso. - Sabe que não gosto dessas suas... brincadeiras.

- Não estou brincando. - Foi a resposta do atacante. - Quer saber porque tenho estado distante? Quer _mesmo_ saber?

Na realidade, agora, Kaká não tinha mais tanta certeza sobre querer saber o motivo. Cristiano de repente pareceu um tanto quanto ameaçador naquele quarto. O corpo levemente úmido, a boxer vestindo-o perfeitamente e novamente Kaká se pegou olhando Cristiano descaradamente. Quando se deu conta, já era tarde demais.

- Quero. - O brasileiro respondeu tentando agir naturalmente, como se realmente aquilo se tratasse de uma conversa de amigos. - Mas não agora...

O português arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- E por que não agora? - Ele perguntou e novamente deu passos na direção de Ricardo que, na verdade, parecia a beira de um ataque de pânico.

- Você bebeu, Cristiano, ainda está de porre... - Kaká dizia escolhendo as palavras, exatamente como se estivesse buscando desculpas. - Não está em condições de...

- Meu Deus... - Cristiano sorriu aberto, quase rindo. - Por que está nervoso? Já veio muitas vezes à minha casa, é frequentador daqui e... definitivamente você está desconfortável...

- É claro que não! - Kaká sorriu forçado, apressou-se em responder.

- Você definitivamente passou de 'quero saber o que está acontecendo' para 'não quero saber mesmo'. - Cristiano rebateu. - Insistiu que tivéssemos essa conversa e agora mudou de ideia?

- Dadas as circunstâncias, não é mesmo? - Kaká gesticulou apontando para o português, olhando-o novamente de cima abaixo.

- Ah você quer que eu me vista pra conversarmos? - Ronaldo foi sarcástico.

- Cristiano! - E Ricardo se irritou.

_**Nobody wanna see us together**_

_(Ninguém quer nos ver juntos)_

_**But it don't matter no**_

_(Mas isso não importa, não)_

_**Cause I got you babe**_

_(Porque eu tenho você, amor)_

O português não respondeu, apenas passou a língua pelos lábios e, entendendo perfeitamente do que tudo aquilo se tratava, resolveu que não era hora para parar pra pensar. Ou ele agia, ou certamente achava que não teria mais outra oportunidade.

Ele era forte e, sem cerimônia nenhuma, puxou o amigo para o beijo mais tórrido que certamente Kaká já recebera. Ele bem que tentou, no começo, parar com aquilo, mas a boca do outro era quente e completamente irresistível. Um pouco atrapalhado pelo conflito moral em sua mente, ele retribuiu. Permitiu-se abraçar o colega de time e se deixou levar pelo momento.

Cristiano o beijava como alguém que mal podia acreditar que de fato aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele nunca esperou que Kaká realmente retribuísse o beijo daquela forma, especialmente porque agora o brasileiro corria os dedos pelos cabelos molhados do outro jogador e finalmente Ronaldo entendeu que Kaká estava querendo aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Como se um conflito tivesse recém terminado, Ricardo um pouco relutante soltou os lábios do outro, que ainda assim inclinou-se para continuar, mas o mais novo virou o rosto para evitar um novo contato. Ambos tinham a respiração pesada e Ricardo ainda mantinha os braços em torno do pescoço de Cristiano mas, quando se deu conta, afastou-se um pouco sem jeito.

Nenhum sabia bem o que dizer.

Cristiano queria se desculpar, mas não queria que Kaká achasse que ele estava arrependido, porque ele definitivamente não estava.

Ricardo queria se desculpar, mas não sentia que a culpa era dele.

Se antes o contato visual era difícil, agora então era impossível. Um apenas olhava pro outro quando este não estava olhando. E aqueles segundos pareceram anos. Aquela penumbra do quarto, o frio de Cristiano havia passado finalmente.

- Kaká, eu... - Cristiano foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Ricardo havia dado as costas a ele. - Eu realmente não vou me desculpar... Se é isso que você está querendo ou esperando que eu faça... - O português foi verdadeiro. - Não vou pôr a culpa na bebida, não vou pôr a culpa no momento ou no fato de eu ser impulsivo.

Ricardo, apesar de confuso, achou realmente uma atitude nobre. Ele passou as mãos pelos próprios lábios como se quisesse repetir, mas sentia, por outro lado, uma culpa imensa por sentir aquilo.

- Eu acho que você tem razão. - Ricardo finalmente se manifestou, mas ainda sem encarar o português. - É melhor eu ir embora... Podemos conversar uma outra hora...

- Acho que a tal conversa agora é totalmente desnecessária. - Ronaldo respondeu tentando ficar tranquilo. No fundo, ele já esperava por aquilo. - Tenho certeza que entende todas as minhas atitudes recentes com você...

- Você está confundindo as coisas. - Kaká passou as mãos pelos cabelos e assumiu uma postura mais formal. - E tudo bem estar confuso, somos próximos, mas logo você vai perceber que foi apenas... apenas um engano, certo?

Cristiano sorriu olhando Kaká como se ele fosse uma criança ingenua que ainda esperava na sala pelo Papai Noel. Por um lado, estava satisfeito por Kaká não sair porta afora simplesmente e nunca mais querer falar com ele, ou ainda recriminá-lo, julgá-lo, ou dar qualquer sermão sobre Deus e sua igreja. Mas por outro, um tanto quanto decepcionado pelo amigo não levar a sério seus sentimentos.

- Eu realmente acho que quem precisa de um tempo pra pensar é você. - Foi a resposta do português. - Porque eu não te beijei sozinho e, no fundo, você sabe disso.

Kaká ficou ligeiramente atônito com a resposta e apenas respirou fundo fingindo que aquela verdade jogada na cara não o atingira.

Ele desceu as escadas até o andar debaixo da casa rumo a saída e Cristiano não o impediu. Apenas jogou-se na cama e, quando pensou que realmente relaxaria, veio aquela dor de cabeça.

Kaká, por sua vez, entrou no carro pensando o quanto estava incrivelmente ferrado.

_**Cause we gon' fight**_

_(Porque nós vamos lutar)_

_**Oh yes we gon' fight**_

_(Oh sim nós vamos lutar)_

_**Believe we gon' fight**_

_(Acredite, nós vamos lutar)_

_**Fight for our right to love yeah**_

_(Lutar pelo nosso amor, sim)_


	2. Two

_**I guess this time you're really leavin'**_

_(Acho que desta vez você está mesmo indo embora)_

_**I heard your suitcase say goodbye**_

_(Ouvi sua mochila dizer adeus)_

_**And as my broken heart lies bleeding**_

_(E enquanto meu coração partido cai sangrando)_

_**You say true love is suicide**_

_(Você diz que amor verdadeiro é suicídio)_

Cristiano só dormiu porque não tinha lá muita escolha. Como ele havia deitado na noite anterior, ele permanecia. Estava deitado por cima de todas as cobertas e travesseiros e apenas a boxer preta o vestia.

Ele acordou era perto da hora do almoço e, ainda sonolento, vestiu uma roupa confortável para ir correr e depois fazer musculação. Sim, estava de ressaca, mas não tinha a menor chance dele ficar entocado em casa pensando na mesma pessoa, exatamente aquela com quem ele já vinha há meses sem tirar da cabeça.

Antes de descer até a sala de musculação que tinha em casa, o celular tocou. Até se animou por alguns milésimos de segundo, talvez fosse Kaká... Não, era muito improvável.

- O que é? - Ele atendeu um pouco impaciente quando viu de quem se tratava.

_- Já acordou? Pensei que dormiria o dia todo depois de ontem._ - Xabi Alonso divertiu-se.

- Estou ótimo. - O lusitano respondeu seco. - A propósito, pra que foi ligar pro Kaká?

_- Pelo motivo óbvio, não? _- O espanhol respondeu tranquilo, não dando atenção ao mau humor de Cristiano. _- Ele é seu melhor amigo, só consegui pensar nele pra ir te buscar... Casillas não ia ficar de babá..._

- Não preciso de uma.

_- Aparentemente precisa. _- Xabi rebateu convicto. _- Não sabe beber e certamente não sabe que hoje temos treino._

- Como é que é? - Ronaldo arregalou os olhos surpreso.

_- É, deveria ter um calendário por aí, quem sabe você se situa, Ronaldo. _- Xabi parecia um pai bronqueando o filho. _- Ande logo, é daqui uma hora._

- Certo, estarei lá... - O português respondeu mais conformado. De qualquer forma, já estava vestido, só precisava pegar seu uniforme de treino.

_- Até daqui a pouco..._ - Xabi despediu-se.

- Ei, Alonso... - Cristiano chamou pelo colega antes que ele desligasse.

_- Sim?_

- Obrigado... por ligar... - Ele agradeceu um pouco sem jeito. - Por se preocupar.

_- Sabe que pode contar comigo até quando você nem merece..._ - O espanhol brincou fazendo Cristiano até rir.

- Até logo. - Ele despediu-se ouvindo ainda Xabi rindo enquanto ambos desligavam.

Assim que entrou no carro, lembrou-se que seu outro veiculo provavelmente havia ficado na casa de Alexandre Pato. Estava aí outro assunto que ele teria que resolver. Lembrar da noite anterior não estava muito fácil. O que fez, bebeu e disse na casa do amigo junto com os outros companheiros era difícil de definir, mas lembrava-se de Casillas o carregando e em seguida estar em casa, com Kaká... Tudo era ainda muito nebuloso.

O beijo? Ah sim! Desse ele lembrava-se muito bem. Principalmente de Ricardo o correspondendo.

O problema de tudo aquilo agora seria lidar com o que aconteceu. Queria dar um tempo para a cabeça do outro porque, pelo que ele bem conhecia, era bem capaz de estar em algum lugar pedindo perdão a Deus por tamanha blasfêmia de ter beijado um homem.

Sério, Ricardo e sua crença cansavam as vezes. Era puritanismo demais.

Como se amar alguém fosse um crime. Sim, porque era disso que se tratava, e não do fato de ambos terem o mesmo gênero. Do fundo do coração, Ronaldo desejava que Kaká entendesse isso.

No fundo, ele sabia que sexualidade não era o xis da questão. Ricardo sempre foi extremamente correto e, no fundo, sabia que se aceitaria – e seu Deus o aceitaria – fosse ele quem fosse. O problema era família, ele era pai agora. Não podia mais agir como solteiro. Se bem que, pelo que Cristiano lembrava, Kaká nunca foi farrista. Nem quando poderia ser.

O caso é que iriam treinar, e era muito, muito provável que Kaká estivesse lá e, uma hora ou outra iriam encurralar um ao outro. Ele conhecia Kaká muito bem e, se ele estava inquieto, Ricardo deveria estar pior.

**C&K**

_**You say you've cried a thousand rivers**_

_(Você diz que tem chorado mil rios)_

_**And now you're swimming for the shore**_

_(E agora está nadando para a praia)_

_**You left me drowning in my tears**_

_(Você me deixou afogando em minhas lágrimas)_

_**And you won't save me anymore**_

_(E não vai mais me salvar)_

_**I'll pray to God to give me one more chance**_

_(Rezarei a Deus pra que você me dê mais uma chace)_

O brasileiro estava num belo impasse quanto aos recentes acontecimentos. Se antes ele já sentia que sua amizade por Cristiano não era mais a mesma – e agora ele sabia porque – agora então é que nunca mais voltaria ao que era. Ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, o beijo não o deixou confuso, mas sim, esclareceu muita coisa.

Agora, ele estava oficializando sua paixão por Cristiano Ronaldo. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria beijar aquele homem de novo.

Mas não o faria. Não, não levaria adiante aquela sandice. Ele iria agir racionalmente. Tinha uma família pra zelar. Era um pai e um marido dedicado, amém. Assim seria. E ele iria reprimir aquilo.

Pronto, estava decidido. Fim do problema.

Ele era grandinho, claro, saberia lidar com aquilo.

Ele repetiu isso pra si mesmo desde que acordou e, bem, por enquanto estava dando certo.

- Tem duas camisetas brancas aqui e a chuteira você não trouxe pra casa. - Caroline entrou no quarto onde o marido acabava de arrumar suas coisas.

- É, eu sei... Deixei no armário da centro de treinamento. - Ele deu um selinho carinhoso na esposa e pôs a alça da pequena mala de treino sob o ombro.

- Cristiano está melhor de ontem a noite? - Ela perguntou enquanto juntava do chão do quarto alguns brinquedos de Luca.

- Está. - Kaká titubeou um pouco ao ouvir o nome do outro. - Vou vê-lo agora, provavelmente estará mais disposto.

- Certo, amor. Bom treino, e volte logo pra casa! - Ela o abraçou e o beijou mais uma vez. Ele sorriu e não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de culpa por não conseguir mais amá-la do jeito que ela esperava.

Ele entrou no carro e, após poucos minutos, já estava entrando no CT do Real Madrid, cumprimentando e interagindo com alguns colegas que haviam chegado já. Riram um pouco, brincaram e, meio que inconscientemente, olhou ao redor do vestiário em busca do português. Mas ele ainda não havia chegado.

Já prontos, eles saíram a campo e começaram a correr em torno do gramado para se aquecerem. De longe, viu Cristiano chegar alguns minutos atrasado e, certamente, estava tomando alguma bronca do técnico do time. Sim, ele poderia ser uma estrela do futebol mundial, mas nem por isso podia chegar a hora que bem entendesse.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por poucos segundos e, talvez por estarem longe demais, Cristiano não conseguiu ler bem do que se tratava. Kaká, por outro lado, sentiu seu plano de 'reprimir a paixão' ir todo por água abaixo.

Quanta ingenuidade achar que iria esquecê-lo o vendo praticamente todos os dias e convivendo tanto. Achar que iria esquecê-lo após ver ele entrando com seu uniforme de treino, o shorts branco revelando as pernas bem torneadas, as costas largas, o peito definido através da blusa fina, a bunda e...

- Kaká! - Já era lá pela terceira vez que Casillas chamava pelo brasileiro.

- Oi? - Ele tirou os olhos do atacante que, de longe, começava a correr.

- Algum problema? - O goleiro perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, por que? - O brasileiro respondeu um pouco alienado, tentando se concentrar.

- Bom, primeiro você está correndo na direção oposta do pessoal e, segundo, esse espaço aqui é de treinamento de goleiros... - Iker Casillas disse apontando pra área onde ele treinava com seu técnico, perto de uma das goleiras.

- Eu estava... - Ricardo tentou achar uma boa desculpa pra sua desconcentração, mas não achou nenhuma. - Estava...

- Ok, ok... - Iker nem quis saber. Teve um pressentimento de que a coisa era complicada demais para sua cabeça.

Cristiano estava correndo devagar, de cabeça baixa, passou por Iker e Kaká cumprimentando-os discretamente e continuou seu caminho. Kaká grudou os olhos em Cristiano desde que o vira se aproximando até que passou completamente por eles. Casillas franziu o cenho olhando a expressão do atacante à sua frente.

- Está tudo bem entre vocês dois? - O goleiro perguntou, ajeitando as luvas de treino, estranhando o comportamento fechado de Cristiano com o melhor amigo.

- Está, claro. - Ricardo sorriu forçado. - Por que não estaria?

- Não sei, vocês estão sempre juntos, e brincam o tempo todo, treinam juntos... E agora pareceu que mal se conheciam... - Casillas fez sinal para seu técnico de que estava pronto.

- Bom... - Kaká pensou por alguns segundos. - Você viu o estado dele ontem... Ressaca né? - O brasileiro sorriu e o espanhol riu.

- Verdade! Agora faz sentido. - Casillas deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Kaká. - Lógico... faz sentido! Bom treino...

- Pra você também, Iker... - O brasileiro respondeu e saiu, dando espaço para que o goleiro treinasse em seu espaço.

Durante todo o treino individual, Kaká sentiu-se um pouco mal pelo fato de Cristiano agora estar uma verdadeira pedra de gelo com ele. Não olhava, não conversava e, sempre que ele chegava em alguma rodinha de jogadores, Cristiano saía. Obviamente, todos os companheiros de time notaram, já que os dois, antes da Copa do Mundo, era extremamente unidos.

O grupo de jogadores agora, a mando do técnico, formava duplas para fazerem alongamento e o restante das tarefas básicas de treino antes de formarem os times pra jogar.

As duplas eram praticamente prontas, todos pegavam sempre os mesmos parceiros em todos os treinos. Portanto, agora era a chance de Cristiano e Kaká finalmente poderem se encarar e conversar. Nem que fosse na marra.

_**I'll be there for you**_

_(Eu estarei lá por você)_

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_(Eu juro essas cinco palavras a você)_

_**When you breathe I want to be the air for you**_

_(Quando você respira, eu quero ser seu ar)_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_(Eu estarei lá por você)_

Ricardo se encaminhou para perto de Cristiano, que bebia água e sentou no banco de reservas perto do campo para trocar de chuteiras.

- Está pronto? - Um Kaká um pouco tímido sentou-se ao lado do português pegando uma garrafa d'água também.

- Estou. - Ele respondeu sem olhar para o colega de time, apenas amarrando as chuteiras.

- Vou te esperar ali na parte do campo onde sempre ficamos, certo? - Kaká sugeriu levantando-se e já começando a andar.

- Então... - Cristiano levantou-se e finalmente encarou o mais novo. - Será que podemos trocar hoje? - Ele sugeriu inseguro.

Kaká arregalou os olhos mal acreditando.

- Por que? - Ele perguntou chateado.

- Talvez seja melhor... a gente não ficar tão junto... - Cristiano não tinha coragem de dizer aquilo olhando nos olhos do brasileiro.

Kaká ficou em silêncio e ficou profundamente magoado com aquilo. Mas... Não era exatamente o que ele queria? Distanciar-se de Cristiano para não alimentar aquele sentimento que, certamente, traria apenas sofrimento para ambos? Talvez o português quisesse o mesmo, talvez ele também viu que chegou a hora deles tomarem uma decisão.

- Gago... - Kaká chamou pelo jogador que passava perto. Isso tudo sem olhar para Cristiano que, por um momento, pareceu se arrepender de ter feito a proposta.

- O que foi? - Fernando Gago aproximou-se dos dois.

- Você geralmente treina com Alonso, certo? - Kaká perguntou e Ronaldo permaneceu em silêncio encarando as próprias chuteiras.

- Sim. - Fernando respondeu confuso. - Por que?

- Será que você poderia trocar comigo hoje? Tenho uns assuntos com Xabi e acho que é a melhor hora pra conversarmos... - O brasileiro tinha um tom extremamente formal. Óbvio que não tinha assunto nenhum com o volante espanhol.

- Sem problemas, - O argentino respondeu de forma amistosa. - Vamos lá, Cris? - Ele chamou pelo companheiro habitual de Kaká, que sorriu forçado e levantou-se imediatamente

- Vamos. - Cristiano não se atreveu nem a olhar Kaká, que baixou os olhos igualmente para evitar o contato visual.

Kaká rumou para perto de Xabi Alonso que arrumava distraído alguns cones enquanto passava com a bola entre eles. É, era a melhor solução. A mais racional. Apesar disso, Kaká só conseguia pensar em sair correndo na direção de Cristiano e dizer a ele que não queria nada daquilo, que queria mesmo ficar com ele e...

Mas não. Não era certo.

- Se importa de treinar comigo? - Kaká sorriu mais aberto ao encontrar Alonso.

- Não, sem problemas! - O espanhol sorriu de volta. - É que eu geralmente treino com Gago...

- É, eu sei, eu pedi pra trocar com ele... Ele está com Cristiano.

Alonso franziu o cenho. Estranhou que Kaká quisesse trocar seu parceiro de treino justamente por Alonso, um cara que, além de ter uma posição no time bem diferente da sua, também não era tao íntimo dele quanto Cristiano.

- Ok. - Ele respirou fundo, tentando agir naturalmente. Óbvio que Alonso também não queria que Kaká pensasse que ele tinha alguma coisa contra o brasileiro.

Eles começaram se ajudando nos alongamentos, apoiando-se um no ombro do outro e segurando uma de suas pernas pelo tornozelo para alongar os músculos das coxas e da panturrilha.  
Silêncio, concentração.

_**I'd live and I'd die for you**_

_(Eu viveria e morreria por você)_

_**I'd steal the sun from the sky for you**_

_(Eu roubaria o sol do céu por você)_

_**Words can't say what love can do**_

_(Palavras não podem dizer o que o amor pode fazer)_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_(Eu estarei lá por você)_

Kaká olhou para o lado e viu Cristiano rindo e até mesmo se divertindo com o amigo de time. Certo, Fernando Gago era um cara legal, engraçado, era com certeza bom tê-lo por perto. Kaká fazia sua sessão de exercícios com o volante espanhol, mas não tirou os olhos do português nem por um segundo.

Cristiano? Parecia agir como se Kaká não existisse. E aquilo definitivamente estava incomodando o brasileiro. De repente, passou a transferir até sua raiva para o próprio Gago, que parecia estar divertindo Cristiano bem mais do que o próprio Kaká.

Quarenta minutos se passaram e aquele silêncio de Kaká com Alonso estava começando a parecer que ambos estavam sentindo-se estranhos na presença um do outro.

- Cara, tá tudo bem entre você e o Ronaldo? - Alonso finalmente resolveu perguntar.

- Por que estão perguntando o tempo todo se está tudo bem entre a gente? - Kaká tinha um tom mais irritado do que gostaria.

- Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou. - Alonso respondeu um pouco surpreso com a atitude de Kaká, que não era nada comum se tratando dele.

- Xabi... - Claro que ele se sentiu culpado por tratar o volante espanhol tão mal. - Desculpe cara, você não tem nada a ver com isso...

- Tudo bem. - O espanhol respondeu tranquilo, não estava ofendido. - Mas acho melhor resolverem... Seja qual for o problema...

- Não tem problema nenhum... - Kaká respondeu sem a menor credibilidade. - Só é por causa de ontem, ele bebeu e...

- Não. Pra cima de mim não, Kaká... - O espanhol riu. - Faz algum tempo que vocês dois estão estranhos...

- Xabi...

- Não é da minha conta, cara... - Alonso respondeu educado. - De verdade, não sou nenhum curioso intrometido, isso realmente não tem a ver comigo... Só que considero ambos grandes amigos e é normal que nos preocupemos uns com os outros... O time todo é uma família...

- Sei disso... É que realmente precisamos conversar eu e ele, coisas... particulares mesmo... - Kaká disse enquanto olhava de longe e ouvia a risada alta de Cristiano. Certamente Gago deve ter contado uma daquelas piadas de brasileiro que apenas portugueses e argentinos achavam graça.

Era brasileiro, mas sorriu mesmo assim por ver Ronaldo sorrir tão despojado.

- O que eu vou fazer agora... Espero que não interprete como 'eu não gosto de você', ok? - Xabi recomeçou após constatar do que aquilo entre Kaká e Cristiano se tratava.

- O que vai fazer? - Kaká perguntou curioso enquanto Alonso andava na direção de Gago e Cristiano. - Xabi! - Ele protestou seguindo o espanhol.

Ambos se aproximaram da outra dupla que ainda sorria porque Fernando não parava de falar.

- Ronaldo, será que eu posso pegar meu parceiro de volta? - Alonso riu segurando Gago pelo braço. - Obrigado. - E saiu arrastando o argentino consigo.

- Mas... - Gago riu seguindo Alonso que nem deu chance a Cristiano de responder.

A cena foi uma das mais engraçadas que Kaká já vira e, se não tivesse certeza de que Alonso era muito apaixonado pela esposa ou que ele realmente só estava fazendo aquilo porque queria ajudar Kaká, diria que Xabi sustentava uma paixão platônica pelo colega que fazia parceria no meio de campo com ele, e aquela teria sido uma cena legitimamente de ciúmes.

Cristiano desfez o sorriso e encarou Kaká à sua frente que, por mais que não fosse aquela a cara que queria que Ronaldo fizesse, estava com sorriso aberto.

- Parece que Alonso não gostou muito de treinar comigo.. - Kaká quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado.

- Ricardo...

- Não. - Kaká interrompeu o português. - Você vem comigo agora.

- O que? - Cristiano estava surpreso.

Mas ele não teve a explicação que queria. Ricardo o segurou discretamente pelo braço o arrastando para o vestiário do CT.

_**I know you know we've had some good times**_

_(Eu sei que você sabe que tivemos bons momentos)_

_**Now they have their own hiding place**_

_(Agora eles têm seus próprios lugares escondidos)_

_**But I can promise you tomorrow**_

_(Mas eu posso te prometer o amanhã)_

_**But I can't buy back yesterday**_

_(Mas não posso te comprar o ontem)_

O treinamento havia terminado e logo formariam os times. Ricardo queria aproveitar aqueles minutos para colocar algumas coisas em pratos limpos com o português.

Certo, ele admitia. Aquele indiferença o estava matando.

Enquanto os companheiros de time jogavam o popular "bobinho" no breve intervalo que o técnico Pellegrini tinha dado, Kaká praticamente arrastava Cristiano pra dentro do vestiário. Não que o português fosse reclamar, mas não estava realmente entendendo.

Eles entraram e Kaká fechou a porta atrás de si. O português parou confuso à sua frente, esperando uma explicação. Ricardo respirou fundo e pensou alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Sinto sua falta. - A frase simples foi a única coisa em que Kaká conseguiu pensar.

- Como é? - Cristiano estava um pouco alienado. - Nos... falamos ontem... e hoje e...

O português não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ricardo o tinha calado da maneira mais eficaz já inventada até hoje: beijando-o.

Desta vez, ele tinha certeza, não ficou com medo da reação do outro que novamente correspondeu. Ele abraçou o jogador lusitano e sentia ele relaxar em seus braços. Ele estava começando a achar a boca de Cristiano Ronaldo extremamente viciante, porque não existia outra explicação pra aquilo... Quanto mais ele o beijava, quanto mais sentia sua língua na dele, mais ele queria que aquilo não terminasse.

Ricardo mordeu o lábio inferior do outro finalizando com um selinho demorado. Cristiano, por sua vez, apenas sorriu de olhos fechados, se deixando envolver pelos braços de seu amado.

- Do que é que você está rindo? - Kaká não conseguiu evitar o rido também

- Eu acho que vou te esnobar mais vezes... - O português riu ainda mais, passando as mãos pelas costas do brasileiro.

- Quer me enlouquecer, não é? - Kaká sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente, mal acreditando que Cristiano estava ali, à sua frente, assumindo que fizera tudo de propósito.

- Não... - Ronaldo respondeu. - Bem, talvez um pouco... - Ele brincou e ambos riram. - Só queria saber qual era a sua... Se você não ligasse pro fato de eu não ligar pra você...

- Não sei o que te faz pensar que eu conseguiria... - Ricardo segurou nas mãos do outro. - Eu achei também que conseguiria, assumo... Mas aí então... Eu vi você e...

- O que vamos fazer? - Cristiano perguntou um pouco mais sério.

- Nada. - O brasileiro respondeu tranquilo. - Não tem nada que possamos fazer, não vai dar certo lutarmos contra isso e... pra ser bem sincero, nem sei se quero ir contra...

- Você era a última pessoa de quem eu esperava ouvir isso...

- Por que? Ah é! - Kaká brincou. - Eu esqueci que você acha que minha vida é perfeita...

- O que? - Ronaldo não entendeu. Claro, nem devia lembrar.

- Seu discurso noite passada... Sobre tudo ser perfeito pra mim... - Kaká riu ao lembrar-se e Ronaldo corou.

- Eu não falei nada disso... - Ele riu, logicamente negando bastante incerto fazendo Kaká rir ainda mais.

- Talvez você tenha razão... Talvez minha vida seja perfeita... - O brasileiro disse após um longo suspiro passeando as mãos pelos cabelos do capitão da seleção portuguesa. - Você só errou nos motivos...

- Ah é? - Cristiano disse sorrindo, sentindo-se o homem mais amado do mundo.

- Ela só é perfeita porque tem você nela...

Kaka terminou a frase sorrindo e Cristiano, dessa vez, não acreditava mesmo no que estava ouvindo. O que era bastante real eram as batidas fortes na porta do vestiário, fazendo com que os dois se separassem rapidamente.

- Alguém? - Era a voz de Sergio Ramos, outro jogador da equipe.

- Já estamos indo. - Kaká apressou-se em gritar, arrumando a camiseta branca inconscientemente.

- Kaká? Cristiano está com você? - O jogador espanhol perguntou mantendo a porta fechada. - Professor Manuel está formando os times...

- Estou sim. - Cristiano respondeu. - Já estamos subindo... eu vim... trocar de camisa. - Ele inventou uma desculpa qualquer e Kaká segurou o riso.

- Está bem. - O jogador respondeu do lado de fora e logo ouviram-se passos dele se afastando.

- Vem, vamos logo senão vão acabar...

Dessa vez foi Kaká quem não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Ele correspondeu o beijo de Cristiano que não estava parecendo com vontade de jogar futebol.

- Vem logo! - Kaká se desvencilhou dele rindo e logo estavam porta afora do vestiário seguindo para o campo e completar o treino.

_**And baby you know my hands are dirty**_

_(E, amor, você sabe que minhas mãos estão sujas)_

_**But I wanted to be your valentine**_

_(Mas eu quero ser seu namorado)_

_**I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby**_

_(Serei sua água quando você estiver com sede, amor)_

_**When you get drunk, I'll be the wine**_

_(Quando você ficar bêbado, serei o seu vinho)_


End file.
